The Administration Core (Core A) will coordinate and support the programmatic, fiscal, oversight and developmental endeavors upon which the translational success of the SARC Sarcoma SPORE depends. The goals of the SPORE are to translate biological and technological advances into improvements in prevention, diagnostics, predictors of outcome, and particularly -advances in the treatment of sarcoma. The SARC Sarcoma SPORE is anchored by multiple researchers from SARC, Harvard, and MD Anderson Cancer Center, but also includes key individual researchers from Stanford University, Columbia University and The University of Michigan. The researchers represent medical and pediatric oncology and the projects explore both soft tissue and bone sarcomas. Four major projects are proposed: 1) Rational HDACi-based therapeutic strategies for the treatment of genetically complex STS; 2) Developing effective combination therapies for malignant peripheral nerve sheath tumor (MPNST); 3) Identification of biomarkers of response to G-protein coupled receptors and novei therapeutic targets in Ewing's sarcoma; and 4) Developing quantitative imaging biomarkers for assessing therapeutic response to sarcoma therapy. These projects are integrated and supported by 4 cores: 1) Administration, Evaluation and Planning; 2) Tissue and Pathology; 3) Clinical Trials; and 4) Biostatistics. The SP0RE application outlines a Developmental Research Program that includes a plan for selection of new projects as well as 14 proposed developmental pilot projects. We also inciude a Career Development Program that outlines a mechanism for the identification and support of talented young investigators in translational or clinical sarcoma research. The projects and cores proposed in this application are highly integrated and are poised to take maximum advantage ofthe SPORE mechanism to achieve translational goals. This SPORE joins the foremost sarcoma investigators and state-of-the art research projects with the multi-institution, collaborative strength of SARC and commitments from leading institutions to produce successful translational advances in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of sarcoma.